<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift for two by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160046">Gift for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dick and awful gifts mentioned, F/M, Jason's birthday, Kori is the best friend anyone could have, Light Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Beta, Random dialogues, bad comedy, bad puns I think, mentions of drinking and smoking, mentions of sexual toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knows that there is nothing more than friendship between Roy and Jason, yet, he can't help to be jealous of their relationship. </p><p>However, since it's Jason's birthday, he tries to control himself.</p><p>It doesn't work as he would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474240">Friend Jealousy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos">Mistress_of_Vos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sort of related to my fic about Tim's birthday, therefore, the interactions are pretty much the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim is not insecure about their relationship.</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t. </em>
</p><p>Tim is a mature adult that is completely able to understand that being in a relationship shouldn’t make you insecure about anything.</p><p>Tim knows that jealousy can be dangerous, he knows that love isn’t about possession.</p><p>Tim knows that he shouldn’t feel that small annoyance when he sees Jason laughing with Roy in the couch while he waits for Kori to stop doing his nails in the table.</p><p>It’s Jason’s birthday, for God’s sake.</p><p>Tim has to do better, after all, Jason had tried his best during Tim’s birthday even when he actually had reasons to be jealous about Conner (and Tim admits that Kon has never been subtle about his attraction but Tim will deal with that another day). Roy isn’t interested in Jason, he has been dating Kori, who is in front of Tim with a red nail polish bottle in her hands.</p><p>The thing is, that Tim had never understood why he feels that bothered when he sees Roy close to Jason.</p><p>Roy is straight, Roy has a girlfriend, Roy is a good guy that likes to show pictures of his daughter to everybody.</p><p>Fuck, Tim is pretty sure that in a moment of his life (before being Red Robin, when he and Jason weren’t together), he found Roy to be pretty attractive and, if he hadn’t known that Arsenal wasn’t into boys, he would have tried to flirt a little.</p><p>Yet, all things considered and listed, Tim is still annoyed by Roy’s presence.</p><p>He doesn’t like how Jason smiles around him.      </p><p>-And they are done! – exclaims Kori with a proud smile, awakening Tim from his thoughts.</p><p>-Thank you. – he murmurs with a blush before checking his nails out.</p><p>He had been letting them grow a little as a personal goal to control his anxiety, but he had never tried to paint them until Kori took his hands minutes ago and asked him to let her do them.</p><p><em>“Red will make your skin tone look great!” </em>and had proceed to paint his nails with the same polish she was wearing.</p><p>She had been right; the red is making his skin glow a little.</p><p>Tim sighs when he glances at Jason and sees that stupid smile of infatuation.</p><p>What were they even talking about?</p><p>-I’m telling you, Jay, she is smarter than any of you.</p><p>-Lian is just six years old, Roy. Take it easy.</p><p>-She may be six, but her teachers said that she is the most intelligent of the class.</p><p>Jason rolls his eyes.</p><p>-Don’t you dare to put impossible expectations on her, Roy.</p><p>The red-haired man snorts.</p><p>-Please, who do I look like, Oliver?</p><p>Jason laughs.</p><p>-Putting impossible expectations in little kids is something all the members of the league share, don’t you think?</p><p>-In my planet, - interrupts Kori with a grin. – we are taught not to expect the impossible from people. Parents only ask you for what they know you can give.</p><p>Tim allows himself to blink in confusion.</p><p>-I wish someone had taught that way of thinking to Bruce.</p><p>Jason rubs his nose.</p><p>-Bruce still expects the impossible, doesn’t he?</p><p>Tim shrugs before getting up and walking to the kitchen to open the fridge.</p><p>-Bruce can’t help to be like that, I guess. Do you think that Alfred could tell if I drink a beer before going to diner at the manor?</p><p>Jason growls in such an exaggerated way that both Roy and Kori laugh.</p><p>-Dude, I thought you weren’t going to celebrate your birthday with <em>daddy</em>. – mocks Roy before taking out a package of cigarettes.</p><p>-I wasn’t going to, but then Alfred called. How was I supposed to say <em>no</em> to Alfred? You can’t say <em>no</em> to Alfred.  </p><p>-It’s your birthday, Jason. Your father probably wishes to see you. – says Kori with kind eyes.</p><p>-Bruce doesn’t wish anything besides world peace… I think. By the way, Alfred will totally smell the alcohol from two meters away, Tim. Better not…</p><p>Jason turns his head to look at the younger man just to stare at him when he sees the half empty beer in his hands.</p><p>-Sorry. – whispers Tim and then licks his lips quickly.</p><p>-You know, Alfred is mad enough at you for not visiting on your birthday, are you going to add arriving drunk to the list?</p><p>-Alfred isn’t mad at me for not visiting the manor, he knows I don’t like parties; in fact, he agreed when I told him I was staying with you at our apartment.</p><p>Tim gives another sip to the beer.</p><p>-Alfred is mad because I didn’t accept Dick’s gift and, I quote, <em>“Broke his heart.”</em></p><p>Roy tilts his head, clearly interested in the story.</p><p>-What did he give you?</p><p>-…A Robin costume.</p><p>-Wait, the one that is a leotard?</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>Roy shakes his head before finally lighting the cigarette and offering another one to Jason who takes it quickly.</p><p>-Dick has a weird sense of humor.</p><p>Kori moves her hand in the air to catch their attention.</p><p>-He probably wanted to give a message with that, he tends to miss past times. Maybe he misses when you were his little brother and not and adult drinking beer before diner. – she points with a fake innocent voice.</p><p>Tim laughs softly; it’s Jason who seems annoyed with the comment.</p><p>-He is just trying to apologize for firing Tim five years ago. He…</p><p>-Sometimes I forget that Red Robin appeared that long ago. – comments Roy to change the focus.</p><p>Tim makes a mental note of thanking Roy later and then forces himself to put the beer away from him.</p><p>If he had any option, he wouldn’t be sober right now. And specially, he wouldn’t go sober to the manor.</p><p>-I wonder what Dick will give to you, Jason. – mentions Kori with a smirk.</p><p>-Probably a pink sweater or something like that.</p><p>-I’m pretty sure there is a joke in that but I don’t see it. – expresses Roy after exhaling some smoke.</p><p>-We should order something to eat. – Tim voices as he sits in front of Kori just like before.</p><p>Jason smiles.</p><p>-I want a pizza for myself, babybird.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-You shouldn’t have eaten that much, Jason. – says Tim after cleaning the table.</p><p>Kori and Roy are cuddling in the couch while Jason lays on the floor next to an empty box of pizza.</p><p>-I couldn’t help it, it was delicious.</p><p>-Yes, but now you will not eat Alfred’s meal.</p><p>Jason snarls.</p><p>-I will eat, you are underestimating the size of my stomach. Besides, it’s my birthday, I’m allowed to break my diet.</p><p>-Diet? – asks Roy with amusement.</p><p>-He means the regime. – explains Tim.</p><p>Kori rolls her eyes.</p><p>-Jason, you wouldn’t be trying to avoid having dinner with your father, would you?</p><p>-Me? Never.</p><p>Jason gets up slowly.</p><p>-Speaking of, how much time do we have, Tim?</p><p>The youngest looks at his watch quickly.</p><p>-One hour. Are you going to change your clothes?</p><p>-Why? What’s wrong with my clothes?</p><p>Roy laughs loudly.</p><p>-Maybe that your pants are tighter than your suit.</p><p>Roy isn’t being lewd, in fact, his tone is more mocking than anything else; yet, Tim doesn’t like it.</p><p>-Nothing it’s wrong with your clothes, but the pizza smell got attached to them.</p><p>-I will brush my teeth and put some perfume.</p><p>-Okay then.</p><p>Tim makes sure that the kitchen is clean before sitting next to Jason and petting his head.</p><p>-You are falling asleep.</p><p>-It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want.</p><p>-You know, you are closer to thirty each year…</p><p>Jason’s eyes glimmer with panic.</p><p>-Don’t you dare to repeat that, Timmy.</p><p>The younger frowns at the diminutive, but before he can say anything, Kori speaks again.</p><p>-I think we should give Jason his gift already, we don’t want to delay you from going with Bruce.</p><p>Roy gets up so fast that Tim almost doesn’t see the movement. </p><p>-Fuck, the gift. Let me go to the car very quick. – he says as walks towards the door to later leave with rushed steps.</p><p>Jason and Tim stand up slowly and walk until they are facing Kori.</p><p>-I swear, if Roy gives me another book of <em>“How to satisfy your husband”</em> I will kill him.</p><p>Tim blinks.</p><p>-When did that happen?</p><p>-Two years ago, last year we gave Jason a new leather jacket which he never uses. – says Kori as she crosses her arms.</p><p>-I told you, it’s too flashy.</p><p>-Wait, it’s the one that says <em>“Fuck me”</em> in the back with red letters? – Tim asks with curiosity.</p><p>Jason blushes.</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>-Oh my God, Kori, you need to tell me where you got it.</p><p>-In fact, it was Roy who…</p><p>-I’m here!</p><p>The red-haired man breathes hastily as he enters to the apartment carrying a white gift box.</p><p>-Fucking breathe, Roy. – murmurs Jason with a smile before accepting the box.</p><p>-Come on, open it! – exclaims Roy as he hugs him by the shoulders.</p><p>Way too familiar, if you ask Tim about it.</p><p>Jason opens the box without letting Tim see the inside.</p><p>-Okay, okay, let’s see… You bastard!</p><p>Todd’s face goes red as he closes the box again and puts Roy away.</p><p>-I will kill you here and now, Roy.</p><p>-Come on! It’s the best gift you could get!</p><p>-Come here you piece of…!</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes as he sees how Jason and Roy start to <em>“fight”</em> in the floor. Although fighting isn’t the right verb, it’s more like scratching at each other’s faces.</p><p>-What’s inside, anyway? – whispers Tim to Kori while he takes the box in his hands.</p><p>The princess hits him softly with her elbow.</p><p>-Open it, you are going to love it. Roy’s idea.</p><p>Tim allows himself to doubt before opening the box and checking the inside, which turns out to be…</p><p>A <em>very </em>obscene dildo with the Red Robin logo.</p><p>How did they even…?</p><p>-<em>Holy shit.</em></p><p>-I told you.</p><p>Kori hugs him and lowers her head to give him a kiss in the forehead.</p><p>-I know you envy how Roy and Jason are so open to each other. When I started dating Roy, I thought he was just trying to hide himself from his emotions. But I was wrong and I can tell you, they are just friends. – she explains sweetly.</p><p>-I… How did you know I was…?</p><p>-Because it’s a natural emotion, but you shouldn’t worry, Roy is the biggest fan of you two.</p><p>Tim looks at the dildo before closing the box.</p><p>-I’m a big fan of you two as well.</p><p>Meanwhile, Roy and Jason break a vase in the kitchen.       </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>